The 51st Hunger Games
by A.A. Silver
Summary: Her face is shocked as the knife pierces her heart. As the young woman falls to the ground, lifeless, the young man begins to laugh.  Louder and louder, his laughter rings through the arena.  It becomes clear, the boy's madness is deeper than any ocean.


Prologue: Franken Stein's Life in the Asylum

District one is usually a gorgeous place, full of opulence and wonder, seeing as they make luxury items for the Capitol. However, for those living in the insane asylum, the world is a desolate, empty hell. The inmates are only allowed out of their rooms for meals and only out of the asylum on Reaping Day. Even on the Reaping Day, only those of legal age for the Hunger Games are allowed to leave, because the marshals know they probably won't come back if their names get drawn.

Franken Stein is diagnosed with psychosis, a deep, dark insanity dwelling within his mind. He is kept in the deepest room of the asylum. In his entire life, his memories of sunlight are few and far between. He is never allowed out of his room, not even for meals, but he doesn't seem to mind.

Most rooms in the deepest part of the asylum have rat and vermin problems, but oddly enough, there is never a problem in Franken's room. When he's asked about it, he just says nothing and begins to nibble on whatever the marshals have brought him for his meal.

On the day of May 13th, Stein turned 14. He has been to the reaping twice, never picked, never nervous, always quiet. The door to the young man's cell opens and the Head Marshal comes in. Behind him, in a single file line, are the other inmates of reaping age.

"Hello Franken," says Head Marshal Goldd. "And how are you today?"

Stein stays silent and stares with curious interest at the broad-shouldered man before him.

"Quiet as always, eh, Stein? Well, I suppose that's to be expected on Reaping Day." Goldd says calmly.

_Don't talk to me like you don't think I'm crazy_, thinks Stein, his face unchanging. _That makes me want to dissect you... _

"Well, you'd best not give us any trouble today, boy. Just be good and get in line."

Stein is truly mad, but it can never be said that he doesn't follow orders. He has always been good, followed all the rules set for him, acted like an ideal patient. But, if the marshals could see the madness, the hell inside his head, they'd never let him out, not even for the reaping.

Franken stands up and falls in line with the rest of the patients.

"Hey there, Stein-y," says Rubii, a particularly obnoxious inmate, diagnosed with madness similar to Stein's. "Are ya ready to get served up to the Capitol on a silver platter?"

"No, Rubii," says Stein. This is the first time he's spoken in months. "If, by some chance, my name does get picked, I'll accept the honor, and come back when it's over. I'll finally be out of here, and on to the Victors' Village."

"What? You really think that you've got a chance to win? You think they'd let you out anyway, nutbar?"

Stein refuses to dignify Rubii's words with a response. Rubii is angered by this, and quickly turns his face away from looking at Stein. The group of patients continues to file down the hallway that leads to the door.

As soon as the young inmates are out of the asylum, they begin to chatter amongst themselves. Most aren't used to the brightness of day and have to squint. Stein stares into space, making sure not to look at the sun through his glasses.

The teenagers are walked toward the city square where the names of this year's tributes will be called. Stein lines up quietly with the other fourteen year-olds.

"Why do you seem so stiff?" A female voice says to Stein from behind him.

Stein looks behind him and sees a girl with long blonde hair in a black dress.

"Is something wrong?" She asks with a slight smile on her face.

"No," says Franken quietly. "I'm just waiting for the reaping to start."

"Oh, okay. You looked a little bit freaked out, that's all."

"Alright." Their conversation stops there.

Although Stein isn't nervous, the girl who had tried to talk to him seems stiff and unsettled. She fidgets nervously, playing with her fingers. She seems as if she wants to talk to someone some more, but she doesn't want to bother the strange young man she's never seen before.

Time passes, and finally, the reaping begins. The first name to be called is the male tribute. Many young men among the crowd are tensed to the point of being stiff as rocks. For the most part, they all want to be picked to be in the games. Being picked as a tribute, for them, means honor, glory, women, and of course, fame.

The girls are all nervous, they want to be picked, but they also enjoy watching the games and the safety of their own district.

The usual speech on the history of Panem is spoken by the mayor with a grim look on his face. He speaks of the union of Panem, and then the Dark Days of the rebellion which led to the games that the young adults are being reaped for today.

"And now," begins the escort with a smile on his face. "Let the reaping begin!"

The glass balls containing the names of the prospective tributes begin to spin. Quicker, and quicker they rotate, determining the fate of the people whose names are drawn.

The escort dips his hand into the glass ball containing the boys' names. He pulls out a slip of paper and points a winning smile at the cameras capturing the event.

"This year's male tribute from District One is…." He pauses for effect and silence spreads across the square. He reads the name on the paper. "Franken Stein!"

All those who know Stein's name turn their heads to stare at his emotionless face. He begins his slow gait up to the stage, giving none the attention that they give him.

"All right then!" Shouts the escort. "We will now be accepting volunteers."

A multitude of boys raise their hands to volunteer to take Stein's place. Of course, none of them actually care about Stein, but they all want the glory of participating in the games. Stein glares at every male in the throng below him.

"Put your hands down!" Stein shouts angrily in a commanding voice. "That is, if you wish to continue living with your bodies intact!"

The young men slowly lower their hands. Afraid of Stein's strong, harsh words.

"Oh my," says the escort with a tone of false shock. "It would seem we have a feisty one this year, eh folks?"

The mass of adolescents murmur amongst themselves. They're all shocked and appalled at Stein's outburst.

"That guy's crazier than I thought he was," mutters Rubii. He starts to laugh loudly, and madly. The marshals begin to carry Rubii away while he continues to cackle maniacally.

Everyone is staring at Rubii as he's carried back to his cell at the asylum.

"Well, the mental patient aside," begins the escort with a chuckle. "Let's get on with the reaping and pick our female tribute!"

There is an audible gulp by all of the females among the potential tributes. They all tense up visibly as the escort lets time pass, and the pressure build.

The escort dips his hand into the glass ball with the prospective tributes' names in it. He pulls out a slip of paper and reads the name on it.

"Platina Rellitz, come on down!" He shouts at the top of his voice.

Stein looks up from his chair to get a glimpse of the girl who would join him as tribute. He sees that the girl is wearing a black dress. He looks up to her face and sees that she is the girl who tried to start a conversation with him earlier. He looks at her closely and sees that she is pretty. She has soft brown eyes with a timid look. She seems frightened.

The escort calls out to see if there are any volunteers, but no one volunteers for the slight, blonde girl up on stage.

"All right, if there are no volunteers, anyone who wishes to say something to the tributes can follow them into the Justice Building."

Stein follows the escort indolently, not listening, or even paying attention to anything else. All that mattered was that he was a tribute now, one step closer to his ambition of leaving the asylum.

Stein and Platina went into their separate rooms for final goodbyes. The head marshal walked in to Stein's room with a package in his hand.

"Hello, Franken," says Goldd carefully.

"Hello, sir."

Goldd holds up the parcel. "I don't suppose you know what this is, eh Stein?"

"No, sir; I have no idea."

Goldd hands the box, carefully tied with twine, to Stein. "Do you remember the day your parents brought you to our hospital ten years ago?"

"Yes, sir. I remember it quite clearly."

"These are the clothes you were wearing that day, with the same sutured pattern as is on your face. Naturally, they've been tailored to fit your current size."

Stein looks down at the clothes within the package. A small smile crosses his face at his old familiar garments. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh, yes, and before I forget, your mother sent me this to give to you."

Goldd takes out a mass of white fabric. He passes it over to Stein. Stein examines it carefully.

"A lab coat?" asks Stein.

"Yes, Franken. Given your interest in science, your mother thought that this would be appropriate for you to have this lab coat. As you can see, its seams are sutured like your regular clothes."

"Thank you, sir. But, why are you giving this to me, and not my mother?"

"She thought it would be hard for her to come see you again after ten years. She felt bad for leaving you in the asylum and not taking care of you."

"I see. Tell her 'thank you' for me, would you, sir?"

"Yes, I'll pass the message along, Franken."

The guard comes into the room. "Your time is up, sir," he says to Goldd.

"Alright, then. I'll be going now Franken, good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

Apparently, all the people who wanted to say goodbye to Platina have finished as well. Platina walks out of the room she was in, almost crying. However, she pulls it together so that Stein and the escort cannot see her emotions.

The escort moves Stein and Platina down the stairs and out of the Justice Building. The two tributes take one last look at their district behind them before they board the train.


End file.
